Question: Rewrite ${(6^{-7})(6^{11})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Answer: ${ (6^{-7})(6^{11}) = 6^{-7+11}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-7})(6^{11})} = 6^{4}} $